buffy the goddess completed
by first slayer
Summary: the story is now completed. it begins after the end of season 7 in BTVS


Buffy the goddess  
  
Prologue  
  
Strange I thought that I died, all that pain and agony. Bt here I am wherever here is. I'm in a hall that has not been used our cleaned forever, looks like centuries for me at least. Then came these people that called them self Olympian gods. They told me that their name where Artemis Hera Zeus Hades and Athena. They all told me that an evil god had killed them just when they where finalising the complete destruction of the hell dimensions and demons.  
  
But now hell existed on earth. I said that I don't believe you all, but it turned out to be sow that I really believed them. Can't explain but my slayer senses told that they spoke the truth especially when Artemis spoke I new she was the very creator of us slayers. They also said that they had a gift for me. The gift was ambrosia I asked what that was, they said it's the food of the gods when you eat it you will become a goddess. I said that I couldn't believe. Anyway I ate it and it turned out to be the truth they spoke.  
  
Before you go eh gods and goddesses can I ask you something? Yes the gods said, what do you want to know. Buffy thought I want to know is there a heaven and can I as goddess go there to meet my mother Joyce. Athena answers yes you can go and visit her whenever you want to Buffy. I can buffy said. Yes the gods answered her. So I can just go then right now, yes the gods answered her again  
  
Buffy saw a beautiful place full of peace and beauty now ugly things only pretty things only love she could feel in this place. She saw a sign the place was called Elysian Fields. She suddenly saw Joyce her mother dancing around and picking flowers of wonderful colours.  
  
Buffy says Hi mother!  
  
Joyce says Buffy you have come at last I have been waiting for you to come. Wait you don't look dead you look different. O my god you are a goddess!  
  
Buffy says Yes I am and now I'm here just to se you. Its been so long, Buffy starts crying so those Joyce to!  
  
They look at each other they don't say a world to each other they just cry both out of sorrow but also out of joy to see each other again after several years.  
  
Joyce says How! How did you become a goddess Buffy?  
  
Buffy says I got killed by Glorificius a hell goddess our at least that I what I thought. But I was brought to Olympus and there I meet the old Olympian gods. They where dead and they made me a goddess!  
  
Joyce says Okay! Wow so you are now immortal and all-powerful goddess!  
  
Buffy says Yes I'm immortal but I'm not all-powerful I don't rule over faith our time! Well okay I can rule over them but not without owing somebody something! I can't do anything about free will! No god ore goddess can do that no matter how powerful they are ore where!  
  
Joyce says Well nice to meet you probably got lost of things to do!  
  
Buffy says In matter of fact you are right got lots to do so be seeing you in the future then!  
  
Joyce says Yes we will, remember time thoesn't effect us people her in heaven at all!  
  
With this gift they told me to stop and defeat the god of evil and his attempt to bring hell on earth and all other universes. They told me that gods do to sleep like mortals, and need to eat but they eat ambrosia drink nectar and sometimes apples that stops them from getting tired. Why they told me this I wondered but it was good to now it. Now they said that they where killed in their sleep by the god of evil. After much thought I accepted their gift, sow here I am back in what's left of Sunnydale. Living well I'm immortal now and a goddess.  
  
The story begins  
  
Meetings  
  
Chapter one part 1  
  
I start to search for my friends to tell them I'm alive and well. I walk through what's left of Sunnydale then I see willow I sped up and suddenly I teleport and stand in front of willow about 20 feet's away from here to be exact, if you have to be. Willow was dressed in a greenish shirt and black jeans, caring a backpack. Buffy herself was dressed all in black leather with silver and gold chains around her waste neck and arms and legs. It looks little strange at first site.  
  
Willow was in here own world of thought, she was sad very sad, but suddenly a bright flash appeared in front of her, in this flash she could see a person but who was it some danger probably but she wasn't defenceless she was a witch.  
  
Willow said I'm powerful witch don't try anything, by the way I don't have any time for you ore any games!  
  
Buffy said You don't have time for a friend?  
  
Willow recognises Buffy's voice and startled she throws a bottle of holy water thinking Buffy's a vampire. Even when it's broad daylight and the sun shines bright in the sky!  
  
Buffy said Thanks now I'm all wet. And I'm not a vampire Willow. I'm not dead I'm a goddess, immortal and all-powerful!  
  
Willow said Buffy's dead you must be some evil spirit impersonating Buffy! You are spawn from hell eh well like something like that hmm something like that!  
  
Buffy said No not really I didn't even die I was sent to another dimension where they made me a goddess! Besides I won't heart you because you are my best friend Willow!  
  
Willow feels that I'm really who I say I am Buffy thinks I can read her like an open book, must be my godly powers kicking in.  
  
Willow said O my god its really you and you aren't dead at all, you are really alive and she starts crying and laughing at the same time with joy! And they both run forward and starts hugging each other  
  
Willow asks me how I became a goddess. It wasn't a tricky question at first. But then Artemis reminded me that I couldn't tell her the exact way. I was not allowed to mention ambrosia. Not even how I really ended up in this dimension, which really was the ruins of old Olympus. I new I would get problems of explaining my resent return to my friends. That wasn't all the problems that faces me, as I now new they would only now the fact that I'm goddess now not how I became one.  
  
Buffy said Well that's quite a long story to tell. But I want to meet the others plus pull a prank on them! Just to say hello! We will teleport in and shock them real good! I want to tell them I'm not dead after that I will answer your questions and their questions too!  
  
They start walking towards well nothing special. Talking wile willow is calling Giles on her mobile phone.  
  
Giles said Hello who is this?  
  
Willow said Its Willow I've got something important to tell you well, actually it's my friend who is going to do the talking! I want to set up an meeting today as quick as possible!  
  
Giles said Why what's sow important not something evil?  
  
Willow said No something good joyful!  
  
Willow said Bye o can you call the others?  
  
Giles said Well yes off course I will!  
  
Willow said Good!  
  
Giles said But where shall me have our meeting then?  
  
Willow said O ehm I don't now!  
  
Buffy said At my home!  
  
Willow said What did you say e ehm hmm Sandra!  
  
Buffy said Sow I'm called Sandra now. You really don't want to spoil the surprise!  
  
Willow said No!  
  
Giles said Who are you talking with?  
  
Willow said Nobody well my friend Sandra!  
  
Giles said Who is Sandra?  
  
Willow said Just a friend of me!  
  
Giles said Well where shall we have the meeting?  
  
Willow said At Buffy's home!  
  
Giles said Why there?  
  
Willow said Just do it please Giles please!  
  
Giles said Okay I will do that!  
  
Willow said Bye!  
  
Giles said Bye!  
  
Giles thinks that was quite odd, I hope Willow hasn't done something bad. Well I have to call everyone. I wonder if Xander is at work probably. Then we have Faith that will be hard, I don't even know if she works at all. Since she sold the apartment the mayor gave here she has had at least 250 000 US dollars. Dawn is at school but she finishes its soon I think. Then we have Anya and her shop I doubt she want's to leave the shop, but I have to make her leave it. Then we have Cordelia I really don't know were she works. She changed work last week. Well the others I can find more easily then the others.  
  
Giles said Hello Xander where are you? Are you at work?  
  
Xander said No actually am with Cordelia, Faith and oz!  
  
Giles said Really? Well Willow want's to set up a meeting at Buffy's home so can you get there with the others as fast as they can!  
  
Xander said Why?  
  
Giles said I don't know actually but can you get yourself Faith Cordelia and Oz their!  
  
Xander said Yes off course I can we aren't even doing anything important!  
  
Giles said Bye!  
  
Xander said Yes!  
  
I wonder what Giles wanted but hey it must be important. Probably some new demon treath Willow must have stumbled over.  
  
Faith said What did Giles want?  
  
Cordelia said How did you know it was Giles Faith?  
  
Faith said Slayer senses, we got better hearing then even werewolf's got!  
  
Oz said Really I didn't even know that!  
  
Xander said It was Giles and he wanted to tell us that Willow want's to set up a meeting at Buffy's home something important! But Giles don't know what Willow meant ore wanted to tell.  
  
Well that's done I got four of the gang together in one call. Got to find the others and let them know Giles thought.  
  
Anya said This is the Magic Box can I help you, she did as Xander had told her to do when answering phone calls. He had told her that she would get more clients that way. And more clients meant more money Anyanka the former vengeance demon thought.  
  
Giles said Its Giles Willow wants to set up a meeting at Buffy's home  
  
Anya said Why? And I can't leave the shop you know that!  
  
Giles said Sorry its really important at least that's what Willow said, besides it can be the end of the world when we are talking about Willow!  
  
Anya said Yeah okay you want Dawn to come to because she's here?  
  
Giles said I thought she was at school?  
  
Anya said No she skipped school!  
  
Giles said What! Why did she do that?  
  
Anya said You heard me she helps me besides that she learns a lot from me you can't learn in the school! She wants to become like Willow!  
  
Giles said What! not that! Why? Does she now the danger!  
  
Anya said It's her choice you know that!  
  
Giles said Okay I give up you are right, just tell her to be careful  
  
Anya said Off course I shall and I will help her to  
  
Giles thinks that was news to me. I wonder why Dawn wants to start practise witchcraft. Enough of that then. Need to get in touch with Tara what's her number now again I keep forgetting it? She can't be at home, must be working then. Her is her number lets call her then, Giles thinks  
  
Tara said Hello its Tara who is it?  
  
Giles said Hello Tara this Giles!  
  
Tara said Hi Giles how is it going and how do you feel?  
  
Giles said I'm okay and its going well. But its not why I called, I called because Willow want's to set up a meeting at Buffy's home. I can't tell you what is about but just tell you that you need to get there as quick as you can.  
  
Tara said Okay well no worries. I stop by at your place then! I bring Dawn with me! She is coming over anyway! Gonna teach her magic! She is at the magic shop buying things for me a Willow!  
  
Giles said O swell she is okay then! Se you later then bye!  
  
Tara said Bye Giles bye!  
  
Part 2  
  
Buffy said okidoki that's done then we go home then to my place hold my hands willow!  
  
Willow said Why?  
  
Buffy said Just watch and Buffy disappears and appears 70 feet away. You see Buffy says I can teleport!  
  
Willow said O you gonna teleport us home to your place!  
  
Buffy said Right!  
  
Willow said Okay!  
  
Willow fells a strange feeling impossible to explain. Anyway all is over in less than a secund, the question she had did have did it take any time at all, but she doesn't ask it.  
  
Buffy said Is somebody home Willow? Is Dawn, Tara ore the potentials home?  
  
Willow said I don't now if Dawn ore Tara is home! You see the potentials don't live here anymore, they got a new home Angels old mansion and some other spots to live in! Tara might be home let's see but dawn is at school by now!  
  
Buffy said O well I don't now the exact time!  
  
Willow said Its 14 35 PM!  
  
Buffy said Thanks!  
  
Buffy said How long have I been dead?  
  
Willow said You said you aren't dead!  
  
Buffy said Well I now that but I mean how long is it since I defeated glory and well died in you r eyes!  
  
Willow said O about three months!  
  
Buffy said That long okay they are gonna think I'm some sort of a demon, o by the way I think I hide in my room, don't wanna spoil the surprise for them hehehe  
  
Willow said Yeah that's going to shock them, but they might get a heart attack Buffy willow says with concern in here voice!  
  
Buffy said Don't worry about them I can heal them besides I will see to it that they don't get a heart attack!  
  
Willow said There's Dawn, Tara and Giles go hide now and lock the door!  
  
Buffy said Sure thing honey!  
  
Then Buffy teleported herself into her own room because she had sensed Dawn and Tara coming long time ago. The bell for the door rings and willow opens the door  
  
Tara was dressed in grey sweater and blue jeans. Giles came in his usual tweed, this day it was brown. Dawn was dressed, hard to explain actually, she had a black leather jacket like her big sister, red sweater under that, black leather pants that she must have bought a few days ago. More probably this day, which really knows Willow, thought. She must have started either to impersonating her Sister ore Faith Willow thought.  
  
Willow said Hi come in!  
  
Dawn Tara and Giles says hi back and enter Buffy's home  
  
Willow said Come in we must wait for the others before I tell you everything and Dawn don't go to Buffy's old room!  
  
Dawn said Why not!  
  
Willow said Just don't!  
  
Dawn said Who made you boss!  
  
Willow said Buffy do you remember!  
  
Dawn said Fuck yeah how can I forget that, Dawn starts crying!  
  
Willow said Don't cry its gonna be all right!  
  
Giles Tara and Dawn settles down in the living room and first they are all quite they however start talking about why willow wants this meeting and what's happen today. Then the bell rings again. Its Anya and Amy. Willow opens the door and says hi and welcomes them in to the house. Anya and Amy say their hello and enter, going towards the living room where they meet Giles Dawn and Tara. Tara and Dawn switches on the TV and start watching. Anya is dressed in a flowery shirt with white pants; Amy is dressed all in black from top to bottom.  
  
Anya said Do you think willow has done something witchi ore something bad Giles?  
  
Giles said I don't now all I now is that we are going to have a meeting about something important! But I don't now what it is we are going to talk about ore what's so important!  
  
Willow enters the room and says its about Buffy! No I haven't tried to bring her back to life again its nothing like that!  
  
Then enters Xander, Oz, Cordelia and Faith. Faith is dressed all in black leather. Xander has black sweater on him and blue jeans on him. Oz has a green shirt on him and blue jeans. Cordelia is the classiest with latest fashion on her. They all settle down and then suddenly out from the blue Buffy orbs in, they all look shocked as hell.  
  
Buffy said Hi I'm not dead, I'm immortal and a goddess all-powerful you know and no I'm not a demon our possessed by an evil spirit!  
  
Giles said But your dead we all saw that, we all saw you die!  
  
Buffy said Really what you saw was a spirit that had taken my form and she was the dead goddess Artemis1 She did this because I was sent to place where we talked and I was made a goddess! Here I am well I was dead in your eyes for three months! Well I didn't die at all! So I hope I didn't scar you all for life hehhehhe! It was my little practical joke wanted to see your faces! I'm sorry about it she said!  
  
The room was quite nobody could believe what they saw ore heard, but they could only understand that this was really Buffy and now demon ore illusion. The question that was on their mind had she changed. They were not really sure if they could completely trust this person, after all if could be something evil. Buffy read their minds.  
  
Buffy said I can read you minds! You do recall when a demon gave me that gift? Well I can do that with demons to! You are like open books ready for me to start reading!  
  
Xander said Okay I'm not thinking on sex so everybody now that!  
  
They all turned towards him and some with smiles on their faces others a bit confused. They hadn't expected that remark at all. Buffy however did remember what Xander had said when she had that demon experience that left her with gift ore curse to read peoples minds.  
  
Xander said So you are a goddess prove it!  
  
Oz said Uh! His first world in this conversation  
  
Buffy said Sure thing and she zaps and on the table there are gold bars. Buffy says I just created this gold out of nothing! No demon our witch, spirit ore anything else can do such things only gods and goddesses!  
  
Xander said Okay can I keep the gold then! With somewhat greed in his eyes and voice?  
  
Buffy said No and she zap away the gold! She says it would ultimately destroy the gold market  
  
Cordelia said So you are gonna stay young and beautiful forever now seems to be that everything good happens to her nothing happens to me except bad things. Anyanka laughs damn Cordie could be a perfect demon with her attitude.  
  
Buffy said Do you wanna live forever and ever, to be responsible for all life Cordie? I don't think so, plus a goddess work never stops our ends never! And the worst part you all are gonna die of old age and I can't do anything about it! Can't die I exist forever! Can't go to heaven I just live and live!  
  
Cordie said You have no weekends  
  
Buffy said No never always working never do you rest sleep that much well you do sleep every 10 our 100 million years for a few days!  
  
Cordie said That's bad you now!  
  
Buffy said Okay its not that bad, but believe me as a goddess you got those responsibilities!  
  
Oz said That sucks you now!  
  
Buffy said Thanks Oz!  
  
Giles said Well this is interesting but you are still the slayer!  
  
Buffy said No I'm not I'm a goddess besides I could destroy all demons that exist alone! I'm that powerful!  
  
Giles said shocked You can destroy all demons and all the hell mouths and hell dimensions to?  
  
Buffy said Me all-powerful, well I can't rule over free will and faith completely and time I can change but not always!  
  
Buffy said Why do you think I came here? Well most to meet you guys! But to destroy the hellmouth completely, I'm out to destroy all demon hells and the demons themselves! And off course the god of evil!  
  
Giles said The god of evil who is he never heard of him before?  
  
Buffy said Really he is Archangel Michels god. You know the god Muslims Jews Buddhist Christians and many other worship!  
  
Giles said But the cross is a symbol of good and triumph over evil!  
  
Buffy said No and yes! The cross did defeat the vampires but not evil our demons. Christ was only a man mortal nothing else then that Giles not the son of a god! He couldn't wake the dead ore heal people! Well the waking the dead he could but only a few times! He did return from the dead! And that's what gives the cross its power! It's a symbol of good! The healing part I'm not sure over!  
  
Buffy said Christ was crucified by the orders of Archangel Michael! He thought that Christ ideas of good would die with him but they didn't! He became a martyr! And much more than that he became a god in mortal eyes! People worship a human not a god! It's not bad its god it gives hope over the final defeat over the demons and there veil hell gods!  
  
Tara said Buffy are you gonna stay here and take car of Dawn now?  
  
Dawn said Yeah now that you aren't a slayer anymore!  
  
Buffy said Well I'm still the slayer but I'm also a goddess! I'm gonna stay here for now and wherever I move to Dawn will always be welcome to come with me as well like all of you!  
  
Buffy said to dawn I'm your big sister I will live with you now forever and take care of you!  
  
Early dinner  
  
Chapter two  
  
Buffy said I'm hungry is anybody hungry to I can zap in food of any sort ore type without it costing any money!  
  
Giles said You are hungry but you said you are immortal then you should not need food, and if you need food then you aren't immortal!  
  
Buffy said Hahaha yeah well gods do eat as I said before besides you mortals do eat and I was mortal once so I wanna eat even if I'm not really hungry I only want to! And what I want to do I just do!  
  
They all walk to the kitchen and sits down and Buffy looks at her friends she is so happy that she is still alive and have her friends all here. She thinks of all the good things she wants to do to help her friends in their mortal lives.  
  
Willow said Hello!  
  
Then again she says hello Buffy are you there  
  
Buffy said Sorry I was thinking what was I you wanted?  
  
Willow said We where thinking of eating!  
  
Buffy said Yes well what do you want to eat then I will zap it in!  
  
Willow said We have a chicken some pasta leftovers from yesterday and lost vegetables and fruits and bread!  
  
Buffy said Well I can zap in more food if we need actually I do it now, what will everyone want to have nothing is impossible! It doesn't cost anything!  
  
Buffy said Xander what will it be then!  
  
Xander said Pizza chips hamburger coca-cola candy and chocolate ice cream and lots of it!  
  
Buffy said Okay and zaps it in instantly  
  
Giles said Thee and some cookies!  
  
Buffy said Really only that I can promise you that you want grow fat by the food I give you I can cast a spell to stop that!  
  
Giles said Okay then I have fish and chip the British way and lots of it and a good English beer!  
  
Buffy zaps that in too  
  
Willow and Tara want to have the same as Xander and Giles except the beer we want wine and cider!  
  
Buffy said Sure thing honey you got what you want!  
  
Oz said A steak will do for me and some chips to and a coke!  
  
Faith said I want lots of food chicken pasta pizza fish and chips ice cream and candy!  
  
Amy said I want to have fried chicken and chips and coce1  
  
Buffy said Okay and zapped it!  
  
Anya said I will have the same as Amy and Giles excluding the beer and coke, I want cider to go with that  
  
Buffy said sure and zaps in Faiths and Oz order. And now for me lets see well I take wath all of you have order including a soup or two  
  
Hey Xander, Willow, Tara, Amy, Anya and Cordilia we want candy to  
  
Buffy said Sure thing her you go and the entire kitchin table is full with candy together with all the food  
  
Giles says eh Buffy sorry you go first no you  
  
Oz says uh Buffy no you go first  
  
Oz says Okay then Buffy hove did you get into the living room?  
  
Buffy says I orb in our teleported in to the room from my own room. Why do you ask?  
  
Oz says Then why didn't you do it when we went to the kitchen?  
  
Yeah Xander says  
  
Buffy says Well I can walk, and the distance wasn't that far besides I couldn't get tired even if I wanted to!  
  
Buffy says Giles what did you want to ask!  
  
Giles says The same thing that Oz asked!  
  
Xander thinks damn she's powerful never knew she would turn out to become a goddess. I wonder what she can do. Probably I don't want to know  
  
Buffy said You where wondering what I could do Xander? Well I can change time our the faiths, can't rule over free will but most other things I rule over!  
  
Xander said Damn you are that powerful!  
  
Buffy said Okay then do anyone have anymore questions just ask  
  
Anya said Are their other gods like you out there?  
  
Buffy said No! Only I and the god of evil, who doesn't have a name!  
  
They all started to eat, no one talked everyone were still quite shocked by the simple fact that Buffy wasn't dead, but now a goddess. Besides that strangely every one of them except Giles felt hungry even when the clock only showed that it was three a clock in the after noon. The food was however excellent. They all found out that they could eat more then they usually could do and the food just kept on coming never stopping. It was like you took a bite then the plate was filled instantly with the same bite you just ate. They couldn't understand how that was even possible, besides it started to freak everyone out that the food never seem to be eaten up and the fact they didn't feel full. Finally they all felt that they had to ask Buffy about it. But no one seemed to want to start asking Buffy. Besides they saw here eat faster then anyone they had ever seen.  
  
Giles said Buffy ehm I don't now how I am going to put this question to you?  
  
Buffy said Hu what's your question Giles  
  
Giles said How come when we eat our food it keeps on coming, with now end to it! You take a bite but the food is replenished instantly!  
  
Oz said Yeah I wondered that to!  
  
Xander said What Oz said I mean to and! I think everyone around the table want to know about it!  
  
Buffy said O that well that was if you would want more food, didn't really wanna zap in more food, tired you know!  
  
Giles said O I understand! Why are you tired I thought once you are a god, o sorry goddess you don't need rest?  
  
Buffy said I do need rest sometimes! I'm not really tired it's just that I have become a goddess a few mounts ago! I mean its overwhelming feeling to be what I am now! And there are still parts of me that thinks am still a mortal human not an immortal goddess!  
  
Giles said Okay needed to ask!  
  
Buffy said Your welcome to ask that question, as I said before ask any question you want!  
  
Anya said Is there a heaven?  
  
Buffy said Yes there is  
  
Really everyone in the room said at the same time. They had not expected the question to be answered up front as this. They had expected the answer to be, you have to wait until you are dead ore something like that.  
  
Buffy said And several hells to go with! Not just demon hells! But also mortal hells for us humans who go bad on other humans!  
  
Everyone looked at Buffy in shock of what she just revealed for them. Many believed there was an heaven but that there where mortal hells was news to everyone around the table except off course Buffy, as goddess she just new about it like many other things. To be exact she knew almost everything there was to be know about in this universe and all the other universes that existed and they were to many to count are care about.  
  
Buffy says Well have you eaten enough now our shall I zap in more food? I got all the time in the world!  
  
Everybody said that they were full. And they all started to pick up the plates to dish them. When Buffy said you don't need to do that and she zapped and they where cleaner then they where before they had eaten!  
  
What to do when you got all the time in the world  
  
Chapter three  
  
Willow said So what shall we do now after we have eaten an early dinner?  
  
Buffy said Don't now actually wanna go to the Bronze to party!  
  
Dawn said Can I come?  
  
Buffy said Yes you can!  
  
Dawn said Yippee!  
  
Faith said I come to, can't let B have all the fun can we!  
  
Willow said I have work to do, sorry I can't come instantly but maybe later!  
  
Giles said Well I need to do things as well as Willow!  
  
Tara said The things is I wanna go but Willow and I where planning on casting a powerful spell tonight!  
  
Buffy said Really? Be careful!!  
  
Xander said I go with the party animals and I think Anya will come with me to!  
  
Anya said Yes I will it was long ago I partied!  
  
Oz said So do I if I could but I can't I'm supposed to help Willow! Our actually she's gonna help me learn have to control my werewolf in me! And possibly make it possible to keep its strength and senses while still being human!  
  
Buffy said Wow that's sounds great and very good to! The more help we get the better!  
  
Buffy said But the Bronze hasn't open yet1 So what can we do then, now?  
  
Xander said I for once am going to watch TV and such, any care to join me!  
  
Anya said I do!  
  
Me to said Dawn  
  
Cordelia had been quite for a while, witch itself was odd enough. But hey she was thinking ore was she. She was thinking about the fact Buffy now could what ever she wanted to do. She could zap out really cool clothes and she didn't need to pay for them.  
  
Buffy says Cordie you have been very quite for a long time know! And yes I can zap out really cool clothes to my self as well as to you all  
  
Cordie says Hey you read my mind! Can you read people's mind as a goddess?  
  
Buffy says Yes I can read peoples mind because they are like open books easy to read! I can read demon minds to!  
  
Everybody in the room looked at her in chock. They had completely forgotten that Buffy mentioned it earlier and that she had been able to that once before. Xander was thinking hopefully she doesn't se that I'm thinking of sex with Anya. Giles was thinking dear god how am I going to explain to the council about the fact that Buffy is a goddess now. Hey forget that she can destroy the demons.  
  
Buffy says Yes Xander I see that you want to have sex with Anya, and yes Giles I can destroy the demons. Witch is what I'm going to do  
  
Both Xander and Giles were stunned and shocked by the revelation of Buffy's powers. It was definitely going to be both interesting and hard to work with this.  
  
The bronze  
  
Chapter four  
  
The time was now right to go to the bronze it had just stared to open. But first they had to change their clothes. Buffy had zapped herself all black leather cloths, Faith was going with the same idea, then seeing Faith without leather was unheard of.  
  
Buffy asks the dawn what do you want to have on you when we go the Bronze. Dawn said the same, as you except I want some blue and red colours in it. And Buffy zapped clothing that looked like vamp Willows clothing. Buffy's was close to it, it was actually the same just black leather no colours at all.  
  
Xander came by later and he was dressed like he always was when he went to the Bronze. Anya was dressed in a nice red dress that looked perfect on her. As it showed off here feminine body. Very sexy it was.  
  
Then buffy said Hold my hands so I can teleport you to the bronze!  
  
Xander said You can teleport now!  
  
Buffy said Always been able to do that as a goddess all gods and goddesses can do that. It's like breeding air its second nature for us!  
  
Buffys said Now hold my hands so we get there anytime soon!  
  
Xander said Cranky now what's the hurry then if you can teleport us there?  
  
Buffy said I want to make this night special for Dawn!  
  
Dawn said Really! Special for me you would do that for me?  
  
Buffy said Yes off course I would I miss you a lot, plus I haven't been a really good big sister had all my own problems!  
  
Then Cordie came by dressed in brown leather skirt and a black leather jacket. She said I want to go party to, didn't have anything else to do might as well try to find a date our even a boyfriend.  
  
Anya said Well are we going our are we going to stay her shit chatting! I want to go and dance and party now!  
  
Cordie said Who made you boss besides we have lots of time they have changed the closing times its I Friday you know got several bands there some of witch I now Faith is going to love! Sorry Anya I have and headache!  
  
Buffy said Really let me heal it!  
  
And then from Buffy's hand some light came out from here hands and healed Cordies headache. The gloving light was in the colour of faintly blue and green!  
  
Cordie said Thanks Buffy thanks a lot I fell all right!  
  
Buffys said Yeah I took away the headache and en infection you had1  
  
Buffy said Now lest go then if we want to get there anytime soon!  
  
They touch hands and in an intense they were inside the Bronze. They were all amazed by it. The usual things happened in the Bronze people were talking and partying. A band was playing heavy metal. They where playing the Metallica song Battery. Instantly Faith hit the dance floor to start dance into the music. Buffy joined her so did Dawn. They were dancing four what looked like and felt like hours, when both Buffy and Faith saw a vampire trying to draw out a girl from the club. They reacted instantly Faith staked him inside the club, while Buffy saw five more trying to escape from the club. They managed to get outside but Buffy teleported herself out from the club with a bright flash and the stood in the way of the vampires.  
  
Buffy said Hi I'm Buffy the vampire slayer and o by the way immortal goddess!  
  
The lead vampire said You aren't Buffy she's dead and you aren't a goddess either!  
  
Buffy said Wrong and staked him and the other four vampires in less then a second!  
  
Faith saw everything that had happen. She looked a little shocked by it. But then it changed to a big smile.  
  
Faith said That was really good and really impressing B!  
  
Buffy said Thanks F yeah it was haven't staked vampires for a while you know!  
  
Faith said Yeah in our eyes you have been dead for three months! But now you are back I see you want to go back to the old work!  
  
Buffy said Yes and no! You see F I want you to take my place I'm planning to destroy all demons and rebuild Olympus! The other thing I'm gonna do is make you my fellow goddess! When the time is right I will do that to you Faith and you wont be less powerful then me but an equal!  
  
Faiths said Thanks you really would do that to me!  
  
Buffy said Yes I would, you are one of the many keys that I need to destroy the demons their hells as well as the god of evil and his minions! You are needed to free souls that are imprisoned by the god of evil ore other ilk!  
  
Faith said So when do I start this new work our more appropriate when do you star yours!  
  
Buffy said I don't really know exactly when and how! But soon real soon I must think over this you know! Got to find some nymphs and dryads as well as witches like Willow1 Warriors like you and others! Many things need to be done but not yet!  
  
Faith said Lest go in then don't want Dawn to feel lonely besides some boy may take an advantage on her!  
  
Buffy said You are right about that F!  
  
They entered the Bronze once again and saw that Dawn was sitting with Tara and Willow, who seemed had arrived just when they staked the vampires. They walked towards them. Buffy was thinking I wonder what they are talking about. Then when she came close and noon of them sitting there saw her she saw that Dawn was reading a book about witchcraft. That Willow owned.  
  
Buffys said Hello you guys thought you wouldn't come here but it seems I was wrong!  
  
Willow said Hi Buffy well we managed to finish faster then expected! So we saw it fit to go her where you where, besides we had nothing more to do! Dawn has started practising witchcraft Buffy so don't be mad at me, I now you want her safe but she came to me and asked and asked! She almost drove me insane by her constant asking1 The fact was that you where dead made me think that Dawn might need to be capable to protect herself from evil Demons and other stuff!  
  
Buffy said I see you had a lot on your chest! And no I'm not angry you made the right decision about teaching Dawn witchcraft! You did not know I was alive and well!  
  
Willow said Thanks I was a little worried because you would have noticed it sooner ore later!  
  
Faith said I think its good to be capable to defend yourself against demons! The way you do it isn't important for me just that you can do it is!  
  
Willow said I didn't now you thought like that! Its good to see someone to see my point of view! I really want to teach Xander to because he gets I such many problems! Even do he is with Anya!  
  
Buffy said Yes before I became a goddess I thought I was right but I know I was wrong about many things! And that was one of the biggest of them1 But now I should not care about it anymore because I know now not to always crittize people's point of view!  
  
Faith said That was a big confession coming from you B! Never new you felt like that!  
  
Buffy said Faith I did things to you that I never will forgive me that I did! Now I want not to that again1 as goddess you get a better perspective on things!  
  
Dawn said Hey can I say something!  
  
Buffy and Faith said Yes Dawn!  
  
Dawn said Must you to be so damn involved! Life has other things in it then these things you talk and live about!  
  
Willow said She's right we are to party not thinking about bad things that happens in the world ore bad things we have done!  
  
Yeah everybody said that's right so lest PARTY!  
  
And they all hit the dance floor. Finding Anya and Xander there did surprise them a little. But they forgot as quickly as they made that thought in there heads. They danced for hours and then they went to the tables. Order drinks while Buffy zapped her sister drinks with no Alcohol. Dawn off course protested and Buffy changed them into real drinks.  
  
Buffy said Sorry Dawn so used with you being under age! Well now, I really care about it because you wont get drunk by those drinks1 I have seen to that wont happen! Being drunk isn't cool Dawn you feel good first then comes the day after then you feel like you have been hit by freight train!  
  
Dawn said Hey Buffy its my night you sad and besides you want to see me drunk because its fun! And you can do that you did with Cordelia when you took away her headache1  
  
Buffy said Right okay you win Dawn you get what you want1  
  
Willow had looked at this conversation between Buffy and Dawn, she thought it was both funny and worrying. Buffy was so used at defending her sister from everything bad that existed in the world. Anyway ii ended well. Willow was exited to be able to teach Dawn into becoming like her. And she thought that Buffy had made a good choice in this matter. Faith had drank her beer and thought about the fact that Buffy was sorry for what she had done to her. Plus she new that Buffy's plan on destroying the race of demons was real as the demons existed. That meant lots of hard work and dangers. Plus the most important thing Buffy had promised Faith that she would make her a goddess just like herself. Xander and Anya where most drinking there beer and drinks about anything nothing important. They where also kissing a lot. Dawn thought that having a goddess as big sister was wicked as hell. Now she could get any clothes she wanted she hoped plus lots of stuff. Buffy read all this from her friends mind as well as her sisters and smiled  
  
Buffy said Dawn I read what you thought about and yes you will get things like that! I made your life like a living hell! Now its time for me to pay back some for that!  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy she meant that she could point at anything at it would be hers. That was both fun and a little bit amazing for her she had not expected that response from her sister. But any response was good, especially when they were as this response.  
  
Buffy said Yes but you must however convince me still hehehehe!  
  
Dawn said O hahaha very funny Buffy!  
  
Buffy said What I meant was mostly about the bigger stuff clothes and other stuff you get without any concern from me our thought!  
  
The patrol  
  
Chapter five  
  
Then they all sat watching the kids dancing not really talking much about anything. Even do bout Buffy and Faith watched for more vampires. The hours crept b, finally winding down to the time to leave The Bronze and go home to sleep.  
  
Faiths said B I think we should go on patrol now!  
  
Buffy said Your right we need to do that! I feel like I want to burn a few thousand vampires to ashes!  
  
Faith said Burn how may I ask!  
  
Buffy said Simple watch and she through a fireball from her finger tops!  
  
Faith said Impressing and very useful to if we get in big trouble to!  
  
Willow said I can do that to you know!  
  
Buffy said Yes you can but you get tired I don't!  
  
Dawn said Can I come on patrol?  
  
Both Buffy and Faith said NO with capital letters  
  
Dawn said You all have all the fun I don't get any fun around you guys!  
  
Tara said Willow and me are going home to drop of Dawn! Then we go to sleep!  
  
Buffy said Good! Now we go F!  
  
Then Buffy and Faith left the others. They where walking, when Buffy heard somebody scream for help off course Faith couldn't hear it herself. But Buffy teleported herself were the danger was and killed ten vampires in a few seconds. Faith noticed that Buffy flashed out, as she wanted to call teleporting. Then minutes later she came back.  
  
Faith said What did you do was it vampires!  
  
Buffy said I staked ten vampires saved some people!  
  
Faith said You staked ten vamps in a few minutes, damn you are becoming dangerous you now!  
  
Buffy said Well lest see I'm a goddess what I just did was nothing compared to what I really can do F!  
  
Then Buffy flashed out again she had felt a vampire nest. She got there and staked 50 vampires. Then she felt the presence of chaos demons in the sewage system underneath Sunny dale. She flashed out again and killed 15 chaos demons and five strange big looking demons. Then once again she felt the presence of vampires and found as many as 600. That some how had managed to keep themselves hidden for the Scooby gang and Faith. Buffy blocked of all exits and presided to stake and burn the vampires it took 20 minutes for her to finish it. She looked at her watch and saw that she had been gone for nearly 30 minutes.  
  
Faith had herself managed to stake 70 vampires this night in one patrol. She had noticed that the number of vampires had risen in this city witch only meant something bad that she was sure of know. Then Buffy flashed in with a big smile on her face  
  
Faith said What's cooking you seem to be happy, well I know why being a slayer and all. You killed lots of demons, got good work out to I gees!  
  
Buffy said Yeah I've killed lets see six hundred vampires, 15 chaos demons and five demons that I can't identify! They where bigger then the chaos demons!  
  
Faith said Your lying about the vamps isn't you!  
  
Buffy said No I fear not! Because I found a really big vampire nest with some six hundred vampires in it witch is worrying me a lot! How did they build it ore better yet find it! Then we have the fact that I don't remember that part of Sunny Dales sewage system, it doesn't exist if I remember! Anyway I sealed it of they wont get it back!  
  
Faith said Damn a nest that big is really bad news for this town! Hopefully the hell mouth is closed for like a hundred years at least!  
  
Buffy was thinking about the nest and didn't really pay attention on what Faith said first. But being a goddess she got the message by some strange power she possessed.  
  
Buffy said Its getting late and you got a work to do tomorrow I will cast a spell so you want be tired in the morning it will feel like you have slept for days!  
  
Faiths said Thanks!  
  
Then Buffy flashed Faith to Buffy's home where Faith now lived in. She herself went out and continued her patrol killing 8 hellhounds. That made her think something bad is going on I must find out what. I can't wake Giles no he needs the sleep. Besides I think I must think a little bit on what I might be. Even so when she was thinking she staked another hundred ore so vampires. Then something strange happen Buffy saw a blonde girl with some red colours in her hair attack and fed from a vampires neck effectively dusting it. Her eyes where ochre coloured with some blood red in her eyes, then she took of and flew away from her. Buffy rushed forward finding at least 30 spots with dust in it. Then Buffy saw Artemis appear in front of her she told her that she was dealing with what once was called a Bacchae. They aren't demons they fight demons however. She also mentioned that they should all be dead. The reason was they were killed by the demons long ago. But she was still certain it was a Bacchae.  
  
Gabrielle The Queen Of Blood  
  
Chapter six  
  
Buffy decided she would return home to prepare breakfast for everybody. She didn't fell like searching for a Bacchae ore Bacchaes. She flashed out and then she started zapping in breed, vegetables, and fruits, freshly pressed orange juice, coffee and lost of other things. Then she flaps on the TV and watch on it to see on any news. But it wasn't anything that was interesting anyway. Gabrielle had that night felt the presence of an Olympian goddess. This itself was impossible but she had found a sealed of vampire nest where six hundred vampires been staked and burnt to ashes. Burnt wasn't strange with the goddess thing, but was strange was the goddess use of stakes. No goddess she had ever known had used stakes when faces with vampires. This looked like the handy work of a slayer. Gabrielle new that that this city once had two slayers. On was Faith the other was Buffy, but Buffy was dead, killed in a battle with a hell goddess. But there was still a presence of a goddess. The fact that Gabrielle was daughter of Artemis made her know that Buffy somehow was alive and now a goddess and this was handy work. Gabrielle thought that she needed to talk with Xena about meeting this goddess. To see what she was up to.  
  
Gabrielle said Xena are you!  
  
Xena said Yes and why did you not flash in you are a goddess you now like me!  
  
Gabrielle thought every mortal warlord had thought Xena was Ares daughter when she really was Hera's daughter.  
  
Gabrielle said Well eh never mind about that I have something really important to tell you its about a slayer called Buffy!  
  
Xena thought about Buffy tough girl died in a battle with a hell goddess. Sadly she Xena thought that girl had potentials to really give hell a good deal of beat ups as it needed.  
  
Xena said What's about Buffy then that so important!  
  
Gabrielle said She isn't dead at all I found a vampire nest with six hundred vampires!  
  
Xena said So you killed six hundred vampires tonight that's impressing Gabrielle!  
  
Gabrielle said No Xena I didn't but Buffy the goddess did stake and burn them all!  
  
Xena said You realise that you called Buffy a goddess when she's just a mortal and besides that she's dead!  
  
Gabrielle said No she isn't dead she's an Olympian goddess! Artemis made her this to defeat the hells and the demons! She wants Buffy to become the new Queen of the gods and rebuild Olympus again!  
  
Xena said By the gods you aren't kidding are you, damn, that means we got a friend, we could really need one you know! But how did you find this out, did you ask Buffy!  
  
Gabrielle said No she appeared in front of me a told me it!  
  
Xena said So she's back then good for our cause and us then!  
  
Gabrielle said Yes, but what I don't get is what she is doing her in this city again!  
  
Xena said Didn't she have mortal friends that helped her in the battles she fought? And I can feel the presence of a powerful witch in this town her name is Willow I think!  
  
Gabrielle said You have always been good at that! But then you are Hera's daughter!  
  
Xena said As mortal Buffy must have had a home to go so we find it we find here more ore less!  
  
Gabrielle said We do that in the morning!  
  
Xena said Why she's a goddess!  
  
Gabrielle said Well she is but not her mortal friends, Artemis told Buffy she is the only goddess around now days!  
  
Xena said What! Why did she say that!  
  
Gabrielle said I think she wants Buffy to not get effected by us yet! But to hell with that!  
  
Xena said Yes your right besides its quite possible that Artemis isn't capable to tell Buffy about us anymore never thought about that!  
  
Gabrielle said You are right she is my mother! It is quite possible that she can't feel our presence anymore! Ore more my presence!  
  
At Buffy's home Willow just woke up from a really good night sleep. She smelled food somebody had made breakfast. She woke up Tara and they changed to their clothes, then they walked down the stairs and found Buffy siting in the kitchen eating breakfast. She looked up and said Hi slept well.  
  
Tara said Yes we did!  
  
Buffy said Good I myself patrol all night then I came back and made breakfast for you all!  
  
Willow said You couldn't sleep!  
  
Buffy said As a goddess I don't sleep at all don't need it!  
  
Willlow said O didn't now that!  
  
Buffy said Its okay Willow!  
  
Then both Tara and Willow started to eat breakfast. They all drank orange juice and eat serials and sandwiches. Then they heard some noise then came faith rushing down the stairs as she had done for months now. She smelled food and that Buffy was home as well.  
  
Faith said Good morning B thinking she was the only one up this early! She was quite shocked by seeing Tara And Willow up to!  
  
Good morning everybody said to Faith!  
  
Then Faith sat down and started to eat breakfast as well. She was hungry after the last night's slayage. Then suddenly dawn was standing in the kitchen she sat down but you could see that she was tired. She really didn't want to get up this early but then her sister was back. She had to be sure it wasn't a dream. Then the phone rang, Buffy picked up and answered.  
  
Buffy said Hi its Buffy's residence who is this o its you Xander!  
  
Xander said How did you know, never mind that we got a serious problem on our hand! That is what's thinks Anya! We have spent all night with Giles resurging a Queen Of The Damned some vampire ore demon queen!  
  
Buffy said Really I didn't expect you spending all night researching! Well we are eating breakfast but we will come over as fast as we can! And how did you find about this?  
  
Xander said We found some vampires that were stealing some books and we manage to fend them off! Off course we faked our numbers! We then read heard them say something about The Queen Of The Damn! We did only get something important was supposed to be done with the books!  
  
Buffy said Okay we go over then to Giles home later then! Bye!  
  
Xander said Bye Buffy!  
  
Willow said What was Xander researching about?  
  
Buffy said He was researching a Queen Of The Damned some vampire ore demon bad girl!  
  
Willow said She is going to create problems for us hu?  
  
Buffy said Anya said something about her she must have seen her ore something! We need to more about her as fast as possible!  
  
Dawn said Those that mean I can't eat a quite breakfast!  
  
Buffy said Off course you will be able to do that!  
  
Xena and Gabrielle had searched for some while until they found Buffy's old home. They weren't sure how they should proside with this. It was so long ago they had meet an real equal. They where looking at the house they could sense the goddess as well as several mortals including the resident slayer. Xena is dressed in black leather, as she likes being dressed like that. Gabrielle has chosen something similar but with a blue shirt underneath it all, giving some colours to her outwear.  
  
Xena said This isn't going to be easy I feel slayers are quite paranoid you now Gabrielle!  
  
Gabrielle said Hmmm I now!  
  
Then they decided they should just flash into the kitchen like gods used to do in past. Even do it might create some shock and problems for them. But they had to do something. They needed to speak with this goddess mostly because they hadn't spoken with one for thousands of years. They flashed into the kitchen and startled both the slayer and the goddess. They both reacted instantly by logging either I fireball at the to goddesses and a plate of food at them.  
  
Xena said Be careful we aren't bad ore evil we just want to meet a fellow goddess! We are also Olympian gods!  
  
Faith said I don't believe you at all, Buffy said there was only her no one else so you must be lying!  
  
Xena said No I'm not lying but Artemis didn't now if we were still alive and well!  
  
Buffy said I say the same as F!  
  
Gabrielle said Who's F!  
  
Faith said That's me!  
  
Willow said Tara get Dawn out of here now!  
  
Tara said Yes!  
  
Gabrielle said Dawn is safe we aren't evil we wont to help Buffy!  
  
Buffy said And I shall believe you don't even know your names you now, would defintly strengthen my belief in your story!  
  
Xena said I'm Xena formerly know as the Warrior Princess and this is Gabrielle my Warrior bard, and Queen of the Amazons! Gabrielle is the daughter of Artemis! I my self is the daughter of Hera The Queen Of The Gods!  
  
Buffy said Two things Xena doesn't exist the other you could be hell goddesses like Glory!  
  
Gabrielle said No! We are Olympian gods like you just we were born as that, you were made one by my mother!  
  
Faith said And we should believe you because!  
  
Gabrielle said Listen we have longed to meet an equal who is not evil that can help us in the fight against demons! We are goddesses but we aren't all powerful! I myself am powerful yes but without the food of the gods and an Olympus we can regain lost power, well we can but it takes more time! Do you understand, it will happen with Buffy soon ore later!  
  
Buffy said Yes I know when will I be weekend Gabrielle!  
  
Gabrielle said In some thousands of years, we have lived for 30299 years! That long ago and that's how long I have been a goddess! At least is from the day I found out I was Artemis daughter!  
  
Xena said I was born before Gabrielle several centuries!  
  
Tara said Okay I might believe you!  
  
Dawn said Cool more gods that can spoil me!  
  
Both Xena and Gabrielle laught a little bit  
  
Dawns said Just kidding!  
  
Faith said Okay we believe you now but you do something bad I kill you myself got it!  
  
Xena and Gabrielle said yes we got that!  
  
Then the room got quite for a while when Faith and Buffy's friends eyed out Xena and Gabrielle to see if they were really dangerous ore not. Then Xena broke the silence can we sit down, ore are planing to leave soon.  
  
Buffy said You can sit but we are going to meet some friends got an amusement to wack, a Queen of the damned!  
  
Gabrielle said You shouldn't care about her Faith can take her alone!  
  
Buffy said No! I have killed over close to eight hundred demons last night need to know why they were that many out there and what they are cooking! So I can stop it!  
  
Xena said You should focus on rebuilding Olympus instead!  
  
Faith said Well first she might wanna get used to be what she is and settle herself in!  
  
Buffy said Thanks Faith! But I don't need settling in and they are right1 But first I have to decide where we shall put the new Olympus haven't got a clue have you Xena!  
  
Xena said No! And your right it has to be a good spot to start with! Some mountain with platues and lots of place to build on!  
  
Dawn said Why not Machu Pichu in Peru its big several dozen acres large is that enough? And shouldn't you be able to create things out of nothing!  
  
Buffy said Yes I can create things out of nothing but I don't would lose more energy on that! But the idea of using Machu Pichu is nice I can move it to a spirit dimension where I can ad valleys and more platues from other places and what more!  
  
Meetings with Giles  
  
Chapter seven  
  
They now rose up and stared to get ready to leave and go over to Giles home. Everybody was tens, because they weren't sure if they could trust the two people who named themselves Xena and Gabrielle. But anyway they all seemed to have decided to walk to Giles instead of taking the car our in the gods way teleport themselves to Giles with their friends. They now had started the long walk to Giles apartment.  
  
Xena said This would go must faster if we just teleported to your friend instead of walking Besides it will make your friends tired! Especially when you are going to fight some Queen Of The Damned!  
  
Faith said We aren't sure if we can trust you at all so be quite!  
  
Buffy said It isn't that we can't trust you it is that we aren't in a hurry I think! Plus I need to gather my thoughts!  
  
Gabrielle said Very well gather your thoughts then! But don't come to me when things go wrong! All you should care about is to find that Queen and kill her If you must!  
  
Willow said Yeah why wait for it just get it done, she is right about that Buffy!  
  
Tara said I have to agree with Gabrielle and Willow here!  
  
Buffy said All right I teleport as all to Giles then if you are in a hurry!  
  
Then Buffy just waved her hand and Willow, Tara, Dawn and Faith teleported away with Buffy as did Xena And Gabrielle. They flashed outside Giles door.  
  
Buffy said We can't teleport inside because it might give them a heart attack, witch wouldn't help us at all! Besides its nicer to knock on the door before you enter!  
  
Then Buffy knocked on the door and waited. But nobody seemed to have heard her so she knocked even harder, but even then nobody heard her.  
  
Buffy said That's strange I must say! I wonder! Something has happen I'm sure of it know! But what?  
  
Gabrielle and Xena said We have to agree on that! Just open the door and lets see!  
  
Then Buffy tried to open the door but it was locked ore jammed up by something one known. Buffy flashed out and in to Giles apartment. She found it in total mess. You could see that it had been a struggle against some enemy. But it wasn't clear on who the enemy really was. Then the door flew open and in came Xena followed by the others, last came Faith and Gabrielle they had formed a rear guard. They all saw what had happen at least the evidence of the struggle, you clarify what really happen in the mess the rooms where in.  
  
Willow said This doesn't look good! It isn't going to be easy to find information now!  
  
Tara said Hey I think I found I clue!  
  
Everybody then rushed towards her. She held up a ragged peace of paper with some writing on it. It was hard to translate it since it had been written in a hurry. It said: vampires they want to get, need to kill the Queen, she has power weapon, doom to us all B and F  
  
Xena said It is clear that who ever this Queen is, she is dangerous enough for us all!  
  
Willow said What do you think they want! And how did they get inside Giles home without being invited!  
  
Faith said It isn't really hard you just need to be good at fooling people! Then there could be some vampire that already has been invited!  
  
Buffy said What they want is hard to say but it must be a weapon of some sort! We must see to it that they don't get the weapon! And by the way we should kill that bitch!  
  
Dawn said Could it be the key they want? That would in that case mean me!  
  
Xena and Gabrielle said What's the key and why is Dawn it?  
  
Buffy said The key is! Well it can be used to open the hell mouths of the world! Dawn is some spiritual Weapon made by the Powers that may be! At least that is what they say! I myself think the Olympian gods may have made her from the beginning!  
  
Xena said But you closed the hell mouth for a long time?  
  
Buffy said Yes so they may not need Dawn! They need something else! But what?  
  
Willow said It could be some magical weapon of some sort made long ago by demons! It usually that ore the other!  
  
Faith said To hell with! We just find the Queen and we find Giles! Besides we don't know if Xander and Anya has been kidnapped! It may only be Giles?  
  
Buffy said Damn we forgot that! We presumed that they all have been kidnapped when we don't know!  
  
Tara said Willow does a locater spell!  
  
Xena said Don't need to do so I know were they are!  
  
Buffy and Gabrielle said We too they are holed up in a house 23 miles from Sunny dale by that Queen bitch!  
  
Faith said Lets go then and kick some ass!  
  
Buffy said No you can't to many vampires! Let us deal with that we can teleport them away to safely!  
  
Xena said Gabrielle you guard and defend Buffy's friends while I go with Buffy and free the others and kill the demons!  
  
Gabrielle said No I can fight I'm not helpless anymore, you know that Xenaaa!  
  
Xena said Yes you can fight! But if you leave then there would only be Faith ad Willow left to fight the demons! And we don't know if they need more people! They might need Willow ore the other two witches of this town!  
  
Tara said We should call Oz and get him here at once!  
  
Willow said Already on it!  
  
Gabrielle said quietly Okay I guard them!  
  
Xena said Good then we go see you later!  
  
Both Xena and Buffy flashed out and teleported themselves into the proximity of Giles, Xander and Anya who were tied up against a large pillar in a basement of a large villa. Eight vampires and a chaos demon guarded them. Xena and Buffy instantly shot fireballs killing four vampires, then Buffy through two stakes killing another two vampires. Xena killed the two other vampires and then they both shot fireballs at the chaos demon blowing him apart. They turned around and Xena made in an instant a short knife out of nothing cutting through the ropes. Then they teleported there friends back to Giles home. All this happen in less then a few seconds then it was all over, neither Giles ore Xander came up with any remarks ore comments about what happen they were to shocked about what had happen. Once home they could see their friends.  
  
Giles said I get it that you got Xanders message he wrote just when we got kidnapped!  
  
Buffy said Yes we got it. At least we saved you but what we don't get is what they wanted with you and what is there all-powerful weapon they are here to collect!  
  
Giles said The weapon is really not a weapon as you see it! But it will make it possible for the vampire masters to walk in the sun. It's an old protection spell from the old days!  
  
Xena said That's very bad if that happen, we are already hard pressed as it is! We must stop that from ver happening and destroy that spell!  
  
Gabrielle said I agree but where are they hiding I can't sense them!  
  
Buffy said But I can remember that I was a slayer once! They are hiding in the sewage system in north east of the town.  
  
Buffy said That's strange there should not be any sewage system over their. The hell mouth must have made it when it destroyed Sunny Dale! That would also explain that vampire nest I found last night!  
  
Giles said What vampire nest can be that important!  
  
Faith said If it had six hundred vamps living in it and you didn't know about it!  
  
Giles said O my god  
  
Xena said I would prefer if you said gods! The one you are preferring as god is a demon hell god!  
  
Giles said That can't be true!  
  
Buffy said Well it is! It's nothing about the religion that is bad it's just that; the one you worship is evil that's all!  
  
Willow said So we got an additional problem of more sewage system before! That might mean there may be an entrance to hell like the one Buffy encountered when she ran away!  
  
Faith said I was never told the hole story about that! Damn I didn't even know you did something like that!  
  
Buffy said Not a complete impossibility! What do you think Giles!  
  
Giles said Hmm yes that might be possible but we don't know!  
  
Xena said Well there is no gateway to hell there but something else not sure what it is yet!  
  
Gabrielle said There are at least eight hundred vampires there I can sense seventy master vampires beside the there ghouls! Then there are orchs as well!  
  
Willlow said Orchs as the lord of the ring orchs?  
  
Gabrielle said Yes exactly that Willow!  
  
Willow said How many? And how can all those vampires fit in the sewage system?  
  
Xena said Simple there are large cavities and rooms in over a dozen locations underground! Plus houses that are connected to the sewage system and two graveyards are also connected!  
  
Willow said You didn't answer my other question how many orchs are there  
  
Buffy said About nine hundred  
  
Xander said Okay damn that's too many for the Scooby gang! Think Buffy the goddess have to take care of that alone!  
  
Buffy said I'm wont be alone! Giles, Xander and Anya meet Xena And Gabrielle they are also goddesses like me but they where born that way. Xena's mother is Hera the Queen of the gods and Gabrielle's mother is Artemis goddess of hunt and the moon!  
  
Giles said You said you were the only one!  
  
Faith said No they just popped up and said they were like B and we agreed that they were B. Xena did rescue you didn't she?  
  
Giles said Yes when you say it yes she teleported herself into where we were like Buffy!  
  
Buffy said Enough of this we need to focus and destroy those demons and stop their ritual before it begins and we get more problems we can handle!  
  
Gabrielle said She's right okay we three go and kill the demons you leave and hide in some secure location if you got any!  
  
Both Giles and Faith wanted to protest but before they could, Xena Gabrielle and Buffy teleported themselves away. They look shocked. Even do Faith wanted to go with them as slayer she new she had to protect the others.  
  
The battle of the sewage system  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Queen said Well what happen in our mansion idiot?  
  
Vampire ghoul said We don't know all we know is that something with fire killed the guards and then that took the prisoners from us!  
  
Queen said For that you die! And she staked him  
  
Queen said Anybody got some clues ore ideas steep right up here then!  
  
Bolg orch leader We could attack that last slayer! What was her name something with a letter K T no F yes F it was!  
  
Queen said Sounds like and good idea but we don't have time for that! The ritual starts soon!  
  
Buffy flashes in and says bad idea and kills Bolg and the Queen. Then Xena says I've just closed of all exists for them now the only thing we need to do is kill them all! This is the signal for an all out battle, off course the demons don't now what they are facing. Xena makes a wall of fire that scorches over 300 vampires and Orchs to dust. Buffy who doesn't want to be less good creates a wave of holy water that serge's through the sewage system effectively killing all vampires and orchs as well.  
  
Gabrielle said That was impressing but why water and why did the vampires combust into dust by it?  
  
Buffy said They can't withstand holy water so I made a wave of that! They combust by like if they been hit by sunlight! And it seemed to be able to kill the orchs to!  
  
Xena said That's only because you drowned them!  
  
Buffy said Drowned them I thought demons couldn't drown!  
  
Xena said Some cannot all demons is that powerful even in their home worlds, some are even weaker then those you find here! They may be even weaker the ordinary humans! Orchs, goblets are such demons that often are weaker the humans! If the human train a lot he is stronger then any orch ore goblet!  
  
Buffy said That was easy and went well! We won a little but important victory here today! We have killed what is it over two thousand demons in two days! I say that's good working for us!  
  
Gabrielle said Yes but the victory is meaningless! What is two thousand demons for the demon gods nothing! They will just replace them soon!  
  
Xena said You should by know start thinking of a place to build the new Olympus on!  
  
Buffy said Yes latter! But I want to know if there are any more demons we can kill in Sunny Dale! Like there is something more to this strange mass of demons!  
  
Xena said You are right about that! Even though we maybe able to trace that vampire nest you found Buffy to this! We should get information about what's going on in Sunny Dale!  
  
Getting information  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Xander said Do you think they are okay Giles!  
  
Giles said I don't know about that! But since Buffy became a goddess I think we don't need to worry too much about her safety! But start worry about our own safety!  
  
Anya said Yeah right we should start to train and prepare ourselves more!  
  
Willow said Anya is right about that! I think I will start learning you all some simple spell you might need for protection!  
  
Giles said For once I agree with Willow about that! The number of demons seems to have risen even higher then I, we expected witch is bad!  
  
Faith said We need to get! Ore create some safe houses for us! Build up supplies! Gather some strength and maybe get some new friends that can help us!  
  
Amy said I can try to train more witches for us that might help us!  
  
Giles said Yes that could definitely help us a lot!  
  
Oz said I've met some werewolves's that seem to be able to control themselves! They can use their senses as well as their strength all time without any full moon!  
  
Willow said Yes I have research about that for you! But that's perfect fur us! If we just could get them in our group!  
  
Oz said I meet them when I was away! It wont is much of problem because they hunt and kill vampires! They said I followed them! They destroy vampire nest at broad daylight!  
  
Giles said They hunt vampires how may I ask!  
  
Oz said They have specially designed weapons! And they only attack at broad daylight so they draw out the vampires using electric winches! They got steal wires that they connect to harpoons that they impale vampires with! Then all you need to do is draw them out into the sunlight!  
  
Giles said That equipment would be very useful for us to can you contact these people Oz!  
  
Oz said They are in the town! I call them now!  
  
They all flashed out and back to Buffy's home finding the others there. They had started to get a little worried about their friends not returning from their mission. They saw that Oz was just picking up the phone to call somebody.  
  
Oz said Hello it's me! I have some friends her who want to talk with you about slaying vampires! They are not green horns in that! On of them is slayer! The other is witch!  
  
Zack said Hello Oz! Okay you got lots to tell I see! You were never the guy with lost to say! When you say lost of things its something bad isn't it!  
  
Oz said Actually no! Nothing bad at all! But we still need to talk!  
  
Zack said Okay then were should we meet then!  
  
Oz said He asks were shall we meet!  
  
Willow said In the magic box might be an idea!  
  
Oz said They say in the magic box do you where that is! Wait I showed you that once didn't I!  
  
Zack said No but we will find it! We will smell it! Lets say 4:00 PM then!  
  
Oz said Okay then see ya!  
  
Buffy said Who was that you called Oz?  
  
Oz said That was some werewolf pals that hunt vampires with wicked equipment!  
  
Buffy said So they are going to help us!  
  
Oz said Possibly! They are going to help the none slayers in training and equipment and such!  
  
Xena said That's fine they need it!  
  
Gabrielle said Buffy you should still start thinking on how to build the new Olympus at least now when there is no immediate threat at hands!  
  
Buffy said No not yet I need to know what more there is that I don't know what the hell mouth did when I was gone! Only then can I concentrate!  
  
Tara said What did you find that worries you so much Buffy  
  
Buffy said O nut much but we have killed more than two thousand demons! I like to know where they came from how they got here and why! Then we have the new hiding places they had witch were huge!  
  
Xander said Willow can take what she can find on the computers and you go ask Willy the informant!  
  
Buffy said I don't need any computers now I now there is nothing there to help us! Sorry Willow but I can read the net with my mind! Willy might give us something but probably not much!  
  
Gabrielle said Who is this Willy?  
  
Xander said O he is our local barkeeper for demons! He isn't evil just greedy!  
  
Xena said That man must be learnt a lesson! He must be punige for helping ore serving demons!  
  
Buffy said Yes he will right now! Come on!  
  
Then three goddesses flashed out leaving the others thinking! Willow thought what is Buffy going to do kill him ore worst. Giles thought she might kill ore force him to serve her for the rest of his life, I have read that somewhere can't remember. Faith though good I hope he kills that rat he deserves it a lot. Dawn had just entered the room and had missed all the action. She looked at the others and ignored them thinking that her big sister isn't back yet. Tara is mostly thinking on the last nights spell casting that would give Oz the capability to control his werewolf self. Anya is thinking about her Magic Shop and her money, the other thing she is thinking about is off course Xander and making love. Xander thinks good that rat gets what he deserves, I never liked him ore trusted him. At Willy's everything seemed okay. There where at least thirty vampires in the bar and twenty other demons. Before anybody could move ore do something the vamps where blown up by fireballs coming out of nowhere. Then the other demons were killed to. Only then did the three goddesses make themselves visible for the only occupant in the bar and its owner Willy. When all this happen Willy screamed in fear.  
  
Buffy said Hi Willy nice to see you serving the bad guys! That will stop now you now!  
  
Willy said Buffy you are dead! And I wont stop serving my customers!  
  
Xena said Maybe you didn't hear at her it wasn't a request it was an order and you will comply ore die get it!  
  
Willy said That would be murder one you are speaking about!  
  
Gabrielle said You serve evil you die simple as that!  
  
Buffy said You can be part of the solution ore be part of the problem!  
  
Willy said I don't care!  
  
Xena said Really! Well then I can send you straight to one of the demon hells then you wouldn't mind would you! You will meet all your demon friends there anyway!  
  
Willy said No I do anything!  
  
Buffy said Good! Close down this bar for good! And don't think I will not know if you start opening it again! I'm a goddess now so watch yourself! I'm in good mood now don't change that!  
  
Xena said O by the way Buffy needs a high priest for her temples that you Willy will start building!  
  
Buffy turns around watching at Xena, thinking not a bad idea actually I need temples. We all need that now, since we started our work on destroying the demons and their hells. But Willy is not the right person for that she thinks and the other goddesses sense her thought, they agree but they want to see how Willy responded.  
  
Buffy said Yeah you will do that! Gather people and lead them!  
  
Willy said Anything but that!  
  
Xena said All right but you will have to be on a lease! The one that will hold will be lest see Faith!  
  
Gabrielle said Yeah Faith would do! You mess up do something bad and I send you myself straight to hell!  
  
Buffy said That was that! Now comes other things like do you know where all these demons came from that are hiding in the new sewage system in the town!  
  
Willy said Only that the Quen of something is planing something bad and called on backup! All I know about the backup is that it was lots of vampires and master vampires and orchs as well as other demons! What they were doing I don't want to know!  
  
Buffy said Thanks we already know that! The queen is dead and we want to know were these other demons came from ore perhaps were they are hiding now!  
  
Willy said As I said I don't know were they came from! But I do now that there were some hellhounds chaos demons and trolls with them!  
  
Buffy said Were are they!  
  
Willy said In some mansion! Actually the mayors old mansion! They aren't that many let say up to a hundred!  
  
Gabrielle said Good now you go to Faith and all that money you made will now be in her hands! It will be used to fight evil! Get that! No running away! Because you can't hide from my wrath!  
  
Willy said Okay I will don't heart me! Its only 50 thousand dollars!  
  
Buffy said I can read your mind like and open book! Its 800 thousand dollars isn't it!  
  
Willy said Don't take all that away! It's not just from the bar  
  
Gabrielle said Off course not it's from fencing dead peoples jewellery and clothes and stuff! But some is actually completely legitimate!  
  
Willy said Yes I have done bad things in my life!  
  
Buffy said And now you pay for that the rest of your life!  
  
Willy broke down by this, started to cry. But that would not work. For what he had not done he would pay for now. The things he had done he would pay for too. That was now no question about. The three goddesses flashed out to find locate the demons and the mayor's mansion. For them this had been both fun but disturbing as well. Mostly for Buffy, she had not known the full extent of Willy's business. Now she knew many innocent had died by this. She was mad, she wanted to kill Willy. Then she thought I might do that later. But he has to prove himself first.  
  
Willy looked somewhat relieved when the goddesses left. But he knew now that he was trapped for good. He would be in the hand of Faith, he knew from personal experience that she hated him. His life had turned towards a living hell. But he would not stand for it he would leave this stinking town for good take the money he earned and leave. He almost laughs at himself and the goddesses, they think they are so smart, but I'm smarter. Just as he did this Buffy flashed back and zapped him with a lightning bolt, killing him. Buffy thought you had the chance to do good, now you end up in hell. I new you would do something like that mortal.  
  
Destruction of vampire master around the world  
  
Chapter ten part one  
  
Willow was looking into some information that Giles had gathered about the Queen of the damned, when she found something useful. It was a way to find vampire master by using an old spell. That made Willow think, if we new where they were without them knowing it we could take them out and weaken the vampire community. Once that thought was finished in came Buffy. Willow was startled at first, she jumped up and stood ready to fight Buffy.  
  
Buffy said It's me! You aren't used in me popping up like that are you! Well you get used with sooner ore later!  
  
Willow said Sorry though you were some evil! What are you doing here I thought that your questioning Willy?  
  
Buffy said O Willy I killed him! He was evil! The Scooby gang to fight evil will use his money! And why I'm here is because you found something about a spell that can tell you were vampire masters are hiding!  
  
Willow said You killed Willy! But Buffy that's bad!  
  
Buffy said No! He didn't stop the death of hundreds of innocent that makes him guilty to!  
  
Buffy said Sorry I now that it might sound like I've done something completely different from what I did as mortal slayer! But believe me I new he was evil from the start couldn't prove it! Besides had bigger problems on my hands then!  
  
Willow said If you say so!  
  
Buffy said Now the spell you found! Can it work?  
  
Willow said Not sure have to try!  
  
Part two  
  
Willow gets ready to cast a spell that will show were the worlds vampire master are hiding. The plan I simple kill them all. Xena and Gabrielle have just returned from killing the demons in the mansion.  
  
Willow said I cast this spell to find the undead  
  
I cast this spell to find there masters  
  
I cast this spell to revealed them for what they are I cast this spell in the name of Gaia and Hecate Its done I think!  
  
Xena said That did it I can sense them now all of them!  
  
Gabrielle said Lets go on vampire hunting!  
  
Buffy said Yes finally I waited so long for this! But I want to bring faith with us!  
  
Xena said Why! She would only slow us down! She isn't invisible like us!  
  
Buffy said Then lets make her that and give her the power to see as we do and teleport like us!  
  
Gabrielle said It would speed us up! Instead three there would be four! Besides Buffy want's to make Faith a goddess!  
  
Buffy said How did you know!  
  
Gabrielle said Simple partly from your mind! It's more open then ours you need to learn how to hide your thoughts better, and partly from Faiths mind!  
  
Xena said Okay I agree four is better then three!  
  
Then Buffy snapped with her finger and instantly Faith stood in front of them.  
  
Faith said Hey you scared me!  
  
Buffy said I'm going to give you powers so you will able to teleport like us and walk invisible! We are going to kill the world's vampire masters at least the most powerful and the oldest vampires!  
  
Faith said Okay give me the power then!  
  
Buffy the just waved her hand and said it's done.  
  
Faith said Just like that it's done!  
  
Buffy said Yes!  
  
Then they all teleported away to there different destinations of slayage! It was determined that they would kill only the most powerful. That made only 200 vampires to kill. But it was enough for them.  
  
Faith staked a 1200-year-old really ugly vampire that looked like kakistos only uglier then him. Then she killed a vampire that looked like the master in Sunny Dale. Followed by vampires much younger, they were like Spike ore Drusilla. All the vampires Faith killed she staked without any thought so whatever.  
  
Gabrielle encountered a vampire with green skin huge fangs and claws. She staked him, she had now encountered a new breed of vampires that disturbed her. Then she went on killing vampires like those that faith killed. Gabrielle staked all her vampires. More fun that way she thought. Not much reaction was made by the vampires. It was off course hard to react when your boss suddenly is staked out of nowhere and all you see is a stake flying around. Gabrielle did however stay and stake some other vampires to. Just to even the score for the good side a little further.  
  
Buffy had it easy all her master were young and foolish. She killed them all with relative ease. Using fireballs, stakes, sword and holy water in combination for the thrill of it. She did find some old books that she stole from the vampires as well as weapons. These she sent to Giles. Who was enjoying a cup of tea, when suddenly a book appeared out of nowhere. He picked it up then a sword materialized followed by more books and weapons in intervals of two to ten peaces at a time. Giles couldn't get who sent them first. But it strokes him it had to be one of the goddesses who sent it.  
  
Xena used her sword to kill the masters as well as any other vampire she could get. For her everything went the fastest she was back in just under a few minutes after she left, she stopped by and bought a couple of sais for Willow, Tara and Dawn. She would teach them how to use them in self- defence.  
  
The demon blood stones  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
While the three goddesses where away the others went to the Magic Shop to meet these werewolf vampire hunters. They got there early enough to prepare some things like food and stuff, only to be called that trust fund had been open with 800 00 US dollar by Buffy, it was given to them to us as they wish, but only to work against the forces of darkness. They were all shocked by the usage of worlds, but they all heard Buffy's voice its to be used to fight evil and help people. Then just after that Faith popped in.  
  
Xander said Have Buffy made you a goddess!  
  
Faith said No just given me some extra powers! We were killing vampire master all over the world its finished no!  
  
Giles said Vampire masters how many!  
  
Faith said All of the more powerful!  
  
Giles said Damn that's a great advantage we just got!  
  
Faith said Yes but don't celebrate the victory yet!  
  
Willow said Well so it went well then!  
  
Giles said I almost forgot was it you Faith that send those books and weapons to me?  
  
Faith said What books and weapons?  
  
Giles said Then it had to be the other three then!  
  
Tara and Dawn said When are they going to come these wolf guys!  
  
Oz said At four a clock PM!  
  
Then came nine people into the shop and five where female, then four males. They were dressed all in black witch it self was peculiar enough for them. But in different shades of black and grey when you came closer to them. The others watched them they were all blond also strange. In this case they were only sure of two of them being blond for real the other had there bleached. It then turned terribly quite, no one said anything to each other. They just stared at each other. Off course the werewolf's recognised Oz and nod to him as a greeting.  
  
Zack said Well hi Oz are these people the ones that wanted to speak with us! Have they never seen werewolves?  
  
Oz said Yes they have and much more then you even would think ore believe!  
  
Sandra said one of the werewolf girls So they have seen vampires! Have they staked one then?  
  
Oz said More then that! They fought demons you never have seen before!  
  
Willow said Demons that would make you wet your pants Sandra!  
  
Xander said So Her are some wolfs then wonder if they can play fetch!  
  
Sandra said I would give you a serious bet up for that comment!  
  
Anya said Really and how would you manage that then!  
  
Sandra said I'm a werewolf girl!  
  
Anya said And I am a vengeance demon and 1120 years old  
  
Sandra said She's a demon?  
  
Oz said Yes she is and Xanders girlfriend!  
  
Dawn said So being a werewolf should be cool ore do you think you are strong ore something!  
  
Zack turned at Dawn and looked at her and said little girl you haven't got a clue how strong I am have you!  
  
Dawn answered you touch me you die simple as that!  
  
Zack said Really so you are strong then?  
  
Dawn said No but my big sister will rip you apart like this peace of paper! The she ripped the paper apart  
  
Zack said okay prove it and walked towards dawn and picked her up with on hand. Just as he was going to hit her a blond woman, looking really angry, hit him hard in his face. That was the last thing he saw, he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Oz said This didn't start out well! Buffy these people are vampire hunters and they are werewolves to like me!  
  
Buffy said Whatever! No one touches Dawn and gets away with it alive get it!  
  
Willow said Lets restart instead of starting a big fight! We are supposed to be allies no enemies!  
  
Faith said I don't trust them and that's for sure! B I think we should watch these guys and girls carefully!  
  
Buffy said Right already doing it F!  
  
Sandra said Okay lest restart then! We are vampire hunters with lots of experience!  
  
Buffy said How and where did you get this experience and how many vampires have you killed yourself?  
  
Sandra said We got it all alone if you mean the first experience of vampires! I've killed several hundred vampires over these last two years as a hunter!  
  
Faith said Impressing almost! B and I have killed thousands and thousands!  
  
Giles said Well in think it may be tens of thousands now Faith!  
  
Faith said What those it matter Giles! We got the most experience in killing vampires!  
  
Giles said Yes that's true! But more friends in the war we fight is always better then less friends!  
  
Buffy said I have to leave! F if that guy touches Dawn you have my permission to kill him!  
  
Giles said That would be murder!  
  
Buffy said Don't question me Giles! I'm the goddess here!  
  
Giles said You have changed! You weren't this ruthless before Buffy!  
  
Buffy said Wrong Giles you still don't got a clue about me! You aren't a slayer and you will never get this! When I say if he touches her and I order kill him do it! It's not a request it's an order!  
  
Then Buffy flashed out being somewhat annoyed by all these new events that had occurred recently. But she now had to find Xena and Gabrielle and start working on that damn new Olympus thing. As she flashed out, Xena and Gabrielle flashed in to the Magic Shop and saw that Zack just had woken up from his little sleep. They were wondering what he was there when they sense that he had tried to hit Dawn.  
  
He had paid for that by being hit by Buffy herself. They also new what she had told Faith. If he tries that again kill him. They new that Buffy's devolvement was coming closer to that of a true goddess. The parts that maid her Human was weakening for the needed change. She was still quite human it was only that she now started her long walk towards being the Queen of the gods. It meant she wasn't interested in being stopped ore told what to do by any mortal. She was not mortal anymore, she was and Olympian goddess nothing could change that now. She did have a conscious but it was growing weaker. As goddess she had to think on the big picture instead of the small as she did as mortal.  
  
Gabrielle said Hey where's Buffy?  
  
Giles and Dawn said We don't now she left just after you returned!  
  
Xena said Giles I know that you are shocked by Buffy's change! But she is going to be the next Queen of the gods! Understand that she don't want ore like to question about her actions! She is still human but no mortal can tell her what to do! You have to think on the big picture not small that you think on!  
  
Giles said That doesn't give her the right to take lives! And what do you mean with big picture  
  
Gabrielle said Yes it does! She stands over the laws you live after and follow! Her path is the path of either victory over the demons and there god's ore defeat!  
  
Xena said Simple you sometimes have to do bad things to get good things! We aren't all good we are also evil! Any who say they aren't evil are even more evil ore just really stupid!  
  
Willow said I still don't think she really want Zack killed  
  
Xena said If a goddess want something she gets it!  
  
Xander said So she will do what she wants whenever she wants! If she wanted us dead she would kill us!  
  
Gabrielle said You are her friends yes! But if you got in the way of victory she would kill you! But I think she would send you to the heavens!  
  
Giles said This I didn't expect to hear about goddess and there ways!  
  
Xena said Its long time you mortal have faces the wrath of a goddess! You aren't sure of what she might do! Believe me I doubt that you need to worry! But her ways are the way that is needed to be taken!  
  
Then Buffy teleported herself back to the Magic Shop. She looked at everyone and then saw that they were in deep thought. She could sense fear for her! They were afraid she might kill them. Then she thought if it comes to that maybe. I hope not that it will happen though. Stop thinking like that Buffy thought to herself, the only reason she said that thing about killing Zack was she was tired and annoyed by this knowledge that this war against the demons would take millions if not billions of years to fight. Anyone even a goddess would be annoyed by simple thought ore knowledge like that.  
  
Buffy said I'm sorry if I snapped at you Giles and you guys! But there are many things that are going trough my mind just now! I wouldn't kill Zack but I would bet the crap out of him!  
  
Willow said That's my Buffy I remember!  
  
Buffy said Still willow I might kill him! It only depends on what he does ore tries to do to Dawn!  
  
Willow said Killing the innocent isn't you Buffy!  
  
Buffy said No one is innocent Willow! No One!  
  
Oz said Can we get this meeting on the move ore what!  
  
Amy said Yes either that ore they can just leave because we seem not to get anywhere!  
  
Sandra said Just see to it that Buffy doesn't kill Zack!  
  
Buffy said That will depend on his actions Sandra!  
  
Faith said Come on! Calm down! Lets start this damn meeting!  
  
Sandra said Zack I think I should lead the meeting instead of you!  
  
Zack said Okay if the crew agrees to that!  
  
The werewolf crew all nodded. But they said no worlds. And they had not spoken since they came witch made the Scooby gang a little worried. Some of them thought Buffy might be right they maybe a danger ore worst.  
  
Buffy said You can have your meeting I need to rethink some decision I have made! Xena, Gabrielle comes with me!  
  
Xena said Were to then Buffy  
  
Gabrielle said I think its about Olympus!  
  
Buffy said Yes it is Gabrielle!  
  
Willow said Lets sit down and start the meeting then! Since Buffy isn't going to attend! We need to well think! It seems she thinks these meeting is more for us none slayers! That doesn't mean you aren't invited Faith!  
  
Sandra and Zack said What is a slayer?  
  
Faith said A slayer is the chosen one that will stand against the forces of darkness, demons and all evil! She has been given superhuman strength far from any werewolf's pathetic strength! The fighting skill of the best warriors! Great stamina and speed to!  
  
Sandra said So you are like a superhero then  
  
Willow said Right that's it!  
  
Zack said When she hit me! It felt like being hit with a brick wall!  
  
Giles said You should be happy! She could hit her finger trough your skull! Ore why not steal plate inches thick!  
  
Zack said Damn she's that strong  
  
Faith said Yeah I'm that strong to!  
  
Sandra turned and watched Faith. These might not have been a could idea after all. She did not like the idea that they're where humans, slayers that could easily kill her and her crew, like swatting flies on the wall.  
  
Anya said If they are going to have meeting her they must buy something!  
  
Xander said Right that would be a good idea!  
  
Sandra said We will buy something! Do you have herbs?  
  
Anya said This is a Magic Shop off course I have herbs!  
  
Sandra said Good then we buy! All the herbs you have! Lets say two ounces per herb!  
  
Anya said Good then this day wasn't a total waist! That will be 2500 us dollars!  
  
Sandra said We can do that later! Now we start this meeting!  
  
Willow said Well we fight vampires at a regular basis! We heard from Oz that you had interesting new weapons that you use against vampires! We would like to know how you made them ore got them!  
  
Sandra said The weapons we got are made by and Swedish arms dealer! We get them for free because he wants to field-test them! But if you want them you will have to buy them! They aren't that expensive between 200to 800 us dollars a piece!  
  
Giles said That wasn't that expensive we do have some money! Buying the weapons want be a problem for us! I want to know do you have any special training!  
  
Zack said A girl called Callisto trained us! She is good! No one of us has ever defeated her in training!  
  
Faith said She must be either good ore you are poor fighters!  
  
Sandra said with anger in her voice I would not be so tough! She would kick your ass!  
  
Faith said Really forgotten that I'm slayer with slayer strength and abilities!  
  
Sandra said We would really need your help in a thing!  
  
Willow said Why! You didn't come her for this meeting did you!  
  
Sandra said Yes we have been hunted by demons who want's us dead!  
  
Zack said From a vampire we heard about! Something called the demon bloodstones!  
  
Willow said I've heard of them! They are said to give vampires certain extra powers! One was the ability to walk in direct sunlight!  
  
Giles said My god! By the gods! That would be really bad! What do you know about them!  
  
Willow said They only work on master vampires! According to the book I read!  
  
Giles said We can't be sure about that can we now!  
  
Faith said Lets find them and destroy them and any demon around them! I wonder how we could the three goddesses back here when we might need them!  
  
Willow said Yes but if we can't then we have to do the fight!  
  
Sandra said We have extra weapons and such!  
  
Tara said Good then lets go!  
  
Giles said In this case I would agree with Tara!  
  
Zack said Then lets move!  
  
They stood up and left the shop. They walked towards several black vans. Sandra's crew open them and gave out weapons. Xander was given and repeating crossbow and a shotgun that fired wooden bullets. Willow took a repeater crossbow to but nothing else, she said she was a witch and good throw fireballs if needed. Giles took a shotgun, harpoon and a sword. Faith chose a sword and her battleaxe she had with her from the shop. Anya took a machine pistol that fired wooden bullets to. Amy chose like willow only to take a crossbow, saying she was a witch to. Dawn was allowed to follow and was given a repeater crossbow to and a stake by Faith.  
  
Then Rick on of the werewolves said, her take these chain male's you will need them. They can protect you from the hardest punch of a vampire without breaking any bones, you will get bruises however. Giles said where did you get these chain male's? We bought them from the same source! The Swedish arms dealer! Then listen these are walkie talkie's we use them to stay in contact Sandra said! Do not trail away alone! Sandra said  
  
Then they jumped on the vans and they drove away. They were all reading information that Willow had gathered about the Demon Blood Stones. They didn't speak because it was interesting to read about the stones.  
  
Giles said I must say these things are potent! It is good that we have set out to destroy them! They would have given vampires an advantage beyond our capabilities!  
  
Faith said These stones would undo what good Buffy did when she woke all those potentials!  
  
Zack said What are potentials!  
  
Dawn said They are potential slayers!  
  
Zack said Okay!  
  
Oz said Zack what do you know about the ones that are hunting you!  
  
Sandra said That I can answer they are vampires that have drunk of the red Demon Stone. It gives them the ability to walk in the sun for prolonged time! Some ours only don't now exactly! They were 35 of them! Now they are 20! They have killed five of our friends! Sam Harry fred Victor and Daniel!  
  
Willow said Okay let them find us then we kill them all except one he will give us information!  
  
May said I agree with Willow on this matter!  
  
Dawns said I don't care I want to kill vampires!  
  
Faith said Well I'm going to see that you don't get hurt Dawn which by the way means you wont slay anything at all!  
  
Dawn said What why did you take with you then!  
  
Faith said Simple need to protect you and guard you can't do that while I'm slaying and you're at home!  
  
Okay we are here Sandra said, it was her they attacked us. I think they are still here besides the stones are in some house outside LA. Don't know exactly were sorry.  
  
They parked the cars in circle so they got some protecting if they were attacked. But they weren't attacked. They all got out of the vans, then all hell broke lose. A dozen hellhounds attacked followed by orchs and trolls. They all started to shot at the demons but they were too strong. Even to then hellhounds did die of the bolts and bullets. The enemy surrounded them, they could see several vampires walking in the sunlight. They were armed with machine guns and swords. Dawn screamed Bufffy! Buffy! Help us! Help me!  
  
Then Buffy and the two other goddess was there in a big flash. They started throwing fireballs and quickly killed the attacking demons. They then turned towards the there friends who were all afraid by this battle that if the goddesses hadn't arrived they would have been dead.  
  
Buffy said Dawn its alright you are safe now!  
  
Faith said Sorry B!  
  
Buffy said Don't worry F! I'm not mad at you ore anyone else! I expected this when you decided to do this!  
  
Giles said You knew this would happen! Why did you not stop it!  
  
Xena said You just said it! You would never believe Buffy anyway!  
  
Buffy said So shall we destroy these damned stones ore what!  
  
Giles said If we new where they are then that would help! You happen not to now where they are Buffy?  
  
Buffy said Yes and no! I know someone that knows were they are!  
  
Tara said Really where is he ore her!  
  
Gabrielle said Ask Rick and Zack then!  
  
Sandra said What you knew were they were all the time!  
  
Gabrielle said Its a little bit more complicated then that Sandra! They killed your friends Sam and David to get rid of evidence that they were planing to use the stones themselves! Weren't that your plan!  
  
Zack said How did, did you know that!  
  
Sandra said You damned fucking murderer! I hate you! I will kill you myself!  
  
Buffy said No need for that they just confessed to murder! I have it all on tape let the law take care of them!  
  
Amy and Anya said That was interesting but we don't still have any stones and they aren't destroyed either!  
  
Gabrielle said They are hidden in some caves guarded by demons! Lots of them! There is a gate to hell there! It's not as bad as a hell mouth but it can free certain demons!  
  
Giles said Never heard of gates of hells but!  
  
Faith said What are we waiting for just go and kill them!  
  
Buffy said Gabrielle stays here and watches and guards my baby sister and my friends!  
  
Gabrielle said Sure B!  
  
Faith said Hey that's my line Gabrielle!  
  
Buffy said Then we go then Xena! Faith are you coming!  
  
Faith said Sure thing B!  
  
Then the three flashed out. And left the werewolves dumfounded they had never seen a thing like that. They couldn't believe what there eyes were telling them. They could see that Buffy's friends seemed not to react at all as it was normal for them to see such a thing happen. They all wondered how and what these women's were.  
  
Sandra said What are they?  
  
Willow said Hu what do you mean!  
  
Sandra said Buffy and that other woman disappear in flash of fire, light and lightning! What are they ore how do they do that?  
  
Giles said Oh they are goddesses like Gabrielle here!  
  
Sandra said Goddesses! You mean like well Athena something like that!  
  
Tara said Yes exactly like that!  
  
Gabrielle said First time you seen something like that? Well I can understand we usually don't do that so often!  
  
Sandra said I think I speak for the pack when I mean that's the strangest we seen in our lives yet! The werewolf's all nodded to that!  
  
The battle of the demon cave and the destruction of the gate of hell  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
Xena, Faith and Buffy reappeared in a cave were there were many demons. They could se lakes of blood in different colours. Blue, green, yellow, brown, black, white, red, orange, grey and purple were the colours of the lakes over them hanged in some strange construction the different demons stones they were here to destroy. The demons when they saw the humans they just looked at them as they where some strange thing they never seen before. The other fact was off course they didn't expect this to happen at all. Who wouldn't be shocked by having three very beautiful women popping up in big flashes of light, fire and lightning.  
  
Then the two goddesses throwed fireballs at many demons while Faith attack and staked three vampires in one instant. Faith started to fight over 20 vampires, but she killed another four vampires before they really started to fight her. Even so they did not fight her well coordinated and she killed another two vampires and then three more. Xena just walked towards the stones zapping demons here and there just like Buffy did. Then Buffy flashed out she had decided to shut the demons in so they could kill them all.  
  
Faith staked the last of the vampires fighting her. She now went towards the hellhounds and killed five by just kicking them hard. She continued her attacks and killed two dozen hellhounds and some more vampires. Xena then starts destroying the stones. First the blue and the green. Then comes the white black and grey. Then Buffy returns she destroys the other stones.  
  
Khargol the demon said Kill them they have destroyed the stones don't let them live!  
  
Faith said Shut up demon! And she killed him!  
  
Xena said Good Faith but I think you should leave! It gets too dangerous here you aren't immortal like us! We don't wont you to get killed!  
  
Faith said I'm not leaving yet! Need to kill some more demons!  
  
Buffy said All right but I will teleport you away when it gets to hot for you get it!  
  
Faith said Yes mother!  
  
Faith continued her attacks and managed very well. The only reason was that the demons mostly tried to attack and kill the two goddesses, they had no clue of what they were and how they found them. They just continued there attacks at first glance it looked there where thousands of them but they were only counting in few hundreds.  
  
Then the attacks stopped the demons tried to flee. That sat Xena of and she cried out her famous war cry. Continued her attacks and hunted down all the demons. While this was happening Faith and Buffy walked towards the gate of hell. It was open but nothing was coming through it at the moment. Then Buffy just waved her hand and closed it.  
  
Faith said That was easy. You could have done that alone you now B!  
  
Buffy said Yes I could but this is more fun!  
  
Xena said Well that was that!  
  
Party hard  
  
Chapter thirteen last part  
  
While Xena and Buffy were killing demons and destroying the bloodstones an the gate of hell. Gabrielle spent the time by thinking. She thought it would be good if they tried to return Sunny Dale. There was nothing out here to do anyway for the mortals she thought. Amy was most occupied with thinking on what she would do when she got back home. She wanted to cast spells that was more fun than killing demons ore trying to stop evil. Xander was thinking, wondering on what Anya was thinking about. He was well horny as hell, he couldn't get why he was that at this time and in these circumstances. Anya was thinking about the Magic Shop and the customers she was loosing when she wasn't open. She was also thinking on Xander but she was not horny. She just thought on him nothing special.  
  
Tara said I think we should go nothing her to do anyway!  
  
Gabrielle said She's right you can't help Buffy and Xena!  
  
Giles said Lets go back to the Magic Shop then!  
  
Anya said Hey! No you don't I've going to open it again for my customers! No more secret meetings if you don't buy anything!  
  
Willow said What I think Anya means and want, is we just go home and rest! We can't do much now besides there is no immediate danger ore treat!  
  
Oz said I think my friends will agree on that! Do you have place to stay in?  
  
Sandra said Sorry what did you say Oz  
  
Xander said I thought you werewolf had better hearing then us?  
  
Sandra said Yes we have! I wasn't paying any attention on what he was saying because I was thinking!  
  
Oz said Do you any place to stay at! You now sleep!  
  
Sandra said Yes we have hotel rooms to go to!  
  
They all sat in the vans going back to Sunny dale. They were talking about many things. Like the weather, how to slay vampires best, the worst experience with demons. But they kept a constant vigilante on their two werewolf prisoners  
  
Rick thought this isn't going any well. I'm going to jail because of some stupid stones that can't be that powerful. But I want go to hell I will kill them all. If I have to. I must try to untie these ropes then I can start my escape.  
  
Zack was thinking on the similar things only that he wanted revenge on that damn bitch called Buffy. He would kill her slowly and she would beg for mercy that would never come.  
  
Gabrielle felt and read what Rick and Zack was thinking on and she smiled. Stupid mortals never do they learn there lessons. They are going to have few surprises more. But back to the present, I can't let them try to heart anybody. So what to do. Simple I just tell that I saw what they were thinking on and that Both Buffy and Xena saw it to.  
  
Gabrielle said Hey Rick, Zack yeah you two I know what you are thinking on I can read you like open books! So can Buffy And Xena to!  
  
Rick and Zack were shocked by this latest revelation. They didn't believe her off course it was an impossibility that something like that could even happen.  
  
Gabrielle said No it's not impossible for me to read your minds and it's the truth!  
  
Then they started on there approach towards Sunny dale police department to drop of the murderers there. They entered the building and went straight to the reception.  
  
Policewoman said Yes you have a question ore do you need any help!  
  
Willow said We want to drop two murderers!  
  
Policewoman said You must be kidding now!  
  
Willow said No these two! Called Rick And Zack has murdered two people!  
  
Policewoman said Do you any proof of that then! I can't arrest them for nothing!  
  
Willow said Her is a tape with pictures that will prove their guilt! They confess!  
  
Policewoman said Who did they murder then!  
  
Sandra said Friends! To be exact my best friend! Sandra said sadly  
  
Policewoman said Do the victims have names?  
  
Willow said I don't now there names but! They say them in the movie!  
  
Policewoman said Okay I believe you! It is good that you brought them in her! The justice will be served!  
  
Willow said Thanks now we must leave! Sandra is close to breaking apart!  
  
Policewoman said Yes you do that and let her rest!  
  
They all leave the police station. Being both happy and sad and confused. The reason you may ask is why. Its simple where did the tape come from. They all ask themselves off course with one exception and that's Gabrielle. She knows that it was Buffy that used her powers on her friends to se to that the killers were caught.  
  
Willow said Okay that was strange were did I get that tape from! And the other thing I didn't say does things because I was under some spell ore something! I couldn't speak!  
  
Gabrielle said Its quite simple it was Buffy that used her powers on you all! She wanted them arrested so she made sure you would go here and leave them!  
  
Giles said She told us that she didn't have powers over our will!  
  
Gabrielle said True! True! Giles but you all wanted them punished and that open up for her to take control over you! Besides she can change the fates! All gods and goddesses can do that!  
  
Tara said She's powerful she said that herself!  
  
Dawn said Didn't she say she wanted ore was the new Queen of the gods!  
  
Gabrielle said How did you now that Dawn! No lets see you are her sister! She must have told you that!  
  
Then they all entered the vans again and continued their journey to the Magic Shop. Once there the Scooby Gang jumped of and the werewolf said that they would leave the town. But they gave Giles the Number to the arms dealer. They wanted to leave the town it reminded them of fallen friends too much now. Everybody understood this decision that they took. Then they drove away from them and left the town. The Scooby Gang then entered the Magic Box. They sat down all were very tired except Gabrielle she was never tired. Then Xena returned dressed in a red dress and jewellery of gold and jewels. After that came Buffy with a blue dress and now jeweller on her.  
  
Buffy said Who are interested to have a party!  
  
Xander, Amy, Anya And Oz said To tired to do that!  
  
Giles said I will rest and read!  
  
Willow said I will go!  
  
Tara said So do I!  
  
Dawn said I want to go to!  
  
Faith said Always in party mood! I come to!  
  
They all went to and restaurant and order a big dinner. They had decided to chines food. But it ended up with them eating the same food they had eaten when Buffy first appeared from the dead. Witch was pizza, steak, hamburgers, fish and chips, coca cola and bear to drink and ice cream as desert. Then they went to the Bronze to party hard.  
  
The end 


End file.
